Underpants
Underpants is a parody animation of Undertale made by YouTuber Sr Pelo. It Is A Also A Playable Fan Game Description Almost all the videos anyway, reflect the process of the game, but they are different from the original plot brevity and variety of references and jokes. At the moment, there are 8 channel video, namely: * Three videos about the main path of the game ( neutral path , true pacifist path , the path of the Armenian Genocide ); * Two videos dedicated to the individual events in the game (this is a video about the entry and the video about the option of visiting VD Gaster ; * One comic video about the way the Genocide issued the first of April; * The two "secret" videos, access to which there is only when viewing the series about the path of the Genocide. Main Story Intro Undertale released on the day of birth. This intro is altered under Underpants. changes: * Earth was ruled by two races - Doras and Barneys. * Instead, Abbott Mount - Mount Teletubbies. * All changes are based on cartoons. Normal Ending The story started off with the Asgore fight, After Asgore attacked (dealing 2 HP). This caused Frisk to slap Asgore in a rage, bringing them to the end of the fight. Asgore then asks Frisk to take his soul, prompting Frisk to reply with " i dunna wanna kill papa" and then dived into a hug. After Asgore exclaims that they can be a family. Flowey apppears saying "AHAHA TOO BAD" and stab Asgore with a knife, causing him to melt while screaming, while Frisk reacts with a overdramatic gasp. After flowey gives Frisk the "I told you so" about his kill or be killed plosphy. After a shrill laugh he hits a button labled "close the fucking game" and it ends up closing the fucking game. This causes Sr Pelo on the other side to slam the table in rage. After rebooting the game, Photoshop Flowey appears while Frisk is screaming. Flowey then tells Frisk about his plan to kill them over and over until Frisk interrupts saying that they will fight Flowey. Flowey laughs calling them an idiot and then proceeds to crush them, causing a gameover. Flowey then procceds to crash the game again causing Sr Pelo to rage even more. After rebooting the game Frisk calls for help saying "HALP MEH", the Souls then start to help, but not before arguing about their gender (Frisk). They end up giving Frisk a hulk like shape that allows them to power-slap Photoshop Flowey. Flowey, about to die ends up resetting his SAVE state causing Frisk and Sr Pelo to be overflowed with memes. Flowey then states he is god because he has Netflix on the go (lucky) this causes Frisk to ask for help, the Souls then overpower Flowey leaving him in his flower state once again. Frisk then tells Flowey that they are not going to kill him. This causes him to cry and run away. Sr Pelo finishes the game in happiness, that is until Flowey appeares and tells him you need to make friends for the true ending. This causes him to rage and break his table. True Ending The series begins with the fact that Toriello interrupts Asgora battle against Frisk with a gigantic fist hitting him.Then all of theyre friends gathered and Flaui appears and plugs a cord causing theyre friends to get electrified and then Frisk says "Hey leave my friends alone" causing Flaui say "Ok ok but if you can defeat me" and ends up Frisk getting trapped on a box by Flaui and getting stabbed 7 times and Toriello hitting Flauis hand causing him to stop stabbing Frisk and Royal Guard 01 appearing shouting "Whos Touching The Child", going to the other monsters and punish Flaui, perplexed Toriello said Asgora also touched the child, his abused and beaten. Flaui is bored, he becomes Azriel and tries to kill Frisk, but they "refused", then she retains her friends. Azriel becomes child Frisk his comforts, he pulls out of his pocket Frisk friends, throwing them into the barrier, which is broken, and the monsters come to the surface. The viewer is given the choice - to stay with or leave Toriello. *Stay: Toriello crying from happiness, hugs her Frisk. *Leave: Toriello crying Frisk out, but he was immediately stolen. Genocide Ending April Fools released, due to the fact that Sang hurried to the creation of the genocide. At the end of the subtitles Pelo suggests that the normal genocidal ending will be released in late August. Real Story The series begins with a meeting with Frisk and Flowey. Between them, the conversation begins, and at the end Flowey says that "there is, like us, can kill each other without problems, if one of them stand in the way of another ...", and then Frisk tries to kill Flowey, but he escapes. The player comes in the last corridor, where there Sanz. They begin to fight, and Sanz starts talking about the beautiful day, but suddenly kills Frisk. The protagonist tries to kill Sansa, but he kills it every time. In one of the attempts Sanz gives a chance to the player - to spare or to attack. *Spare : Frisk Saens lays down in bed and pokes his bone. Then come to Sansa all monsters and punish him for what he touched the child. After Sanz appears in the "Universe of Stephen." Then he meets the font Papyrus and Comic Papyrus. And in the end meets Sanes'a. The last question asks him "Do you want BAD VOLUMES !! ??" and fires a bone from a pistol. After this attack kills Saens shot Tom blaster. *Attack : Sanz dodges and continues to attack Frisk. When a player reaches the final attack, the Sons begins its "infinite progress." During his turn a skeleton and falls asleep in the crib. After that, the player kills Sanz and goes to the king. Did not finish his sentence, Azgoru stabbed with a knife, after which he utters a loud cry. And at the same moment the wounded King hits a knife and Flaui Azgor delivers powerful op. Then the player kills Flaui and meets Charu. At a meeting with them Pelo panics and tries to escape from the room, but Chara silences him. They show all the possible ways to Erase button (Rus. Erase ). If the player selects the "Erase", then Chara calls him a good partner, and if the player chose the "Do not do this", then Chara approaches the protagonist, then, regardless of the choice, the player receives a "deadly slap." 17 A series about Gaster. It has a lot of encrypted text, as well as about the beginning, Gaster shows middle finger and hysterical laughter escapes and later told one of life theories Gaster. Trivia *Underpants for developing a game at the moment it is in demo stage. *In genocide sometimes appears Gaster (3 times). Gallery Underpants - Normal Ending (SPOILERS).jpg Underpants - True Ending (SPOILERS).jpg Underpants - Genocide Ending (SPOILERS).jpg Underpants - Genocide Ending (APRIL FOOLS).jpg Characters Underpants Frisk.png|Frisk|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgclZgSKWmo Underpants Asgore.png|Asgore|link=Asgore Dreemurr/Underpants Flowey (Underpants).PNG|Flowey|link=Flowey/Underpants Sr Pelo.png|Sr Pelo|link=Sr Pelo Underpants Photoshop Flowey.png|Photoshop Flowey|link=Photoshop Flowey/Underpants Underpants Toriel.png|Toriel|link=Toriel/Underpants UnderpantsPapy.png|Papyrus|link=Papyrus/Underpants Underpants Undyne.png|Undyne|link=Undyne/Underpants Underpants Alphys.png|Alphys|link=Alphys/Underpants Underpants Sans.png|Sans|link=Sans/Underpants WHO'S TOUCHING THE CHILD?.jpg|RG 01|link=Royal Guards/Underpants Screen Shot 2016-03-18 at 10.01.37 AM.png|The Child Protection Squad Underpants Asriel.png|Asriel|link=Asriel Dreemurr/Underpants SANESS.gif|SANESSS|link=Sans/Underpants/SANESSS Tumblr inline o4yxpdNiO31si73t5 540.jpg|Tom Blaster|link=Gaster Blaster/Underpants/Tom Blaster Gaster Flips You Off.gif|Gaster|link=W. D. Gaster/Underpants Sans Touched The Child.png|The Child Protection Squad in the Genocide Ending (Note that Vulkin was not there. Instead, it has So Sorry in it.) THAT'S RIGHT STEVEN.png|Pearl _commish__chara_by_srpelo-d9i3zms.jpg|Chara|link=Chara/Underpants tumblr_nxdwf4hDdp1tey99uo1_r1_1280.png|Mettaton (poor Mettaton that he's not happy, because he's not in the main videos. But he could be in the game version)|link=Mettaton/Underpants In-game Version up_dummy_by_skelepunguy-dato740.png|Dummy|link=Dummy/Underpants Underpants Napstablook.gif|Napstablook|link=Napstablook/Underpants underpants___dummy_by_pootstablook-dat3clu.png|Mad Dummy|link=Mad Dummy/Underpants Muffet by Sr Pelo.png|Muffet|link=Muffet/Underpants undertale___demon_and_rat_by_srpelo-d9dtszr.jpg|Demon And Rat Video UNDERPANTS - INTRO (HAPPY BDAY UNDERTALE) Underpants - Normal Ending (SPOILERS) Underpants - True Ending (SPOILERS) Underpants - Genocide Ending (APRIL FOOLS) GENOCIDE ENDING TEASER Underpants - Genocide Ending (SPOILERS) UNDERPANTS - 17 Category:AUs Category:Comedic Category:Animation